Charla de Chicas
by Atomik27
Summary: Shira descubre a Ellie haciendole una loca prueba a Morita para demostrarle que no esta apta para formar una familiar lejos de casa. Tras ser descubierta, Ellie le platica a Shira su preocupación por su hija y sus planes de irse de casa. One-Short IceAge5


**Hola! Atomik27 reportándose.**

 **Este es mi segundo one-short en IceAge y en toda mi cuenta.**

 **En fin, antes de comenzar quería explicar el motivo de hacer este escena. Después de ver La Era de Hielo 5 sentí que algo faltó. Y es que en la 4ta entrega de esta saga, la pareja de Diego y Shira se volvió popular, por así decirlo; y la verdad esperaba más interacción entre la manada y Shira, sobre todo con Ellie por ser las hembras de la manada, muy a parte de Morita (es más joven así que no creí que hubiera tanta interacción entre ella y Shira fuera de tal vez algún consejo o un cruce de miradas, no sé) Esperaba más diálogo entre Shira y Diego, que aparte de haber hablado de sus planes sobre tener cachorros, no tuvieron diálogo alguno (al menos no como pareja). A Diego se lo ve platicando con Manny, hasta con Julian… pero en varias escenas Shira no aparece. Sé que es un personaje de espíritu libre y que aún sigue siendo la nueva en la manada después de todo, pero esperaba más participación. Es por eso que se me ocurrió añadir esta escena, o par de escenas, para poder recompensar un poco lo ya señalado.**

* * *

 **Charla de Chicas**

Morita se va toda triunfante de haber pasado la prueba que su madre le impuso. Ellie la mira alejarse, sin duda su hija estaba lista para resolver los problemas que implica tener una familia. Claro que la prueba que le hizo fue algo básico… para asustarla. Que clase de madre era? Tenía que dejarla ir, que haga su vida. Eso lo tenía claro desde hace mucho. Pero una cosa era saberlo y otra hacerlo… y no es nada fácil. Ya comprendía a Sid cuando tuvo que separarse de "sus tres hijos", claro que la situación es diferente, porque... bueno… era Sid; sin embargo, el sentimiento era igual. Solo que no era una simple tristeza el saber que su hija se iria; si no que tenia miedo el dejarla ir. Manny, el padre sobreprotector, la había influenciado?

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, no se dió cuenta de que contaba con una nueva compañía hasta que se dio la vuelta. Allí estaba, su nueva amiga y posiblemente la que había presenciado toda esa loca prueba para asustar a su hija.

 **Ellie:** Hey… cuánto hace que estás allí?

 **Shira:** Lo suficiente para disfrutar del espectáculo.

 **Ellie:** Oh…

 **Shira:** Qué fue todo eso?

 **Ellie:** Pues… no sé si lo sepas pero… Morita decidió irse de la manada… al menos por un tiempo.

 **Shira:** Si, me habló de eso.

 **Ellie:** En serio?

 **Shira:** Si. Quiere explorar un poco, conocer el mundo… y tal vez después formar una familia.

 **Ellie:** Sí… Vaya, no sabia que te había hablado de eso.

 **Shira:** Hay varias cosas que hemos hablado. Por algo soy su tía, no? Pero en fin… que tramabas?

 **Ellie:** Eh?

 **Shira:** Hey, que haya sido pirata en el pasado no significa que no me importe lo que pasa en la manada.

 **Ellie:** Ok… le hice una prueba a Morita para-

 **Shira:** (la interrumpe) Eso ya lo sé. A lo que me refiero es… por qué?

 **Ellie:** Por qué? Mi hija se irá. Se suponía que se quedaría.

 **Shira:** Tienes que dejarla ir, lo sabes, verdad?

 **Ellie:** Debes creer que estoy loca. Incluso más que Granny

 **Shira:** Ella ha sobrepasado todos los estándares de locura. Tú no estás loca. Solo estoy preocupada.

 **Ellie:** (suspira) Qué puedo hacer?

 **Shira:** Lo correcto. Dejarla ir. No es fácil pero tienes que hacerlo. Tarde o temprano se tendrá que ir. Y asustarla no es una buena idea. La volverás insegura.

 **Ellie:** No la estoy asustando

 **Shira:** Oh en serio (?)

 **Ellie:** Que?

 **Shira:** Tú y Manny lo han estado haciendo desde que se enteraron que iba a partir.

 **Ellie:** Te diste cuenta?

 **Shira:** Que aun siga siendo nueva en la manada no me hace ignorante. No lo malinterpretes. Pero creo que estás cometiendo un error. Tal vez no nos conocemos mucho, pero he visto a Morita, es la prueba viviente de que ustedes son buenos padres.

 **Ellie:** En estos momentos no me siento como si fuera una buen madre…

 **Shira:** Pues lo eres. Manny y tú hicieron un buen trabajo. Todos aquí lo sabemos. Hiciste un buen trabajo?

 **Ellie:** Pues hice lo que pude. Nadie es perfecto. No se nace sabiendo ser padre o madre… se aprende con el tiempo. Pero si. Creo que Manny y yo hicimos un buen trabajo.

 **Shira:** Pues entonces… por qué crees que Morita no podrá con lo que le venga en la vida? La educaste bien. No creo que cometa el error que yo cometí… Una tripulación pirata… en qué estaba pensando?

 **Ellie:** Tuviste suerte que Diego te haya hecho ver las cosas diferentes. Jamas lo habia visto tan feliz como lo es contigo.

 **Shira:** Gracias… yo también estoy muy feliz. Tuve mucha suerte.

 **Ellie:** Él igual. Tuvo suerte al conocerte. Eres una gran amiga. Y… gracias. En serio estaba preocupada pero tienes razón. Es hora que mi hija salga a conocer el mundo. Tengo que confiar en ella.

 **Shira:** Que bien. También eres una gran amiga.

 **Ellie:** Gracias. Por como me ayudaste hoy… estoy segura de que serás una buena madre, Shira.

 **Shira:** Gracias. Aunque Diego y yo aun estamos pensando en cómo hacer para que los niños no nos teman. Pero si, me gustaría tener un cachorro en el futuro. Y la verdad me gustaría que fuera como Morita… o Julian. Es un buen chico. A Diego y a mi nos agrada.

 **Ellie:** Eso es cierto. Manny está jugando jockey con él ahora, espero que ese tiempo juntos le haga cambiar la opinión de Manny.

Antes de que Shira pudiera decir algo, un gran grito se escuchó. Sin decir algo ambas fueron camino hacia el lugar de origen del grito.

 **Morita:** Julian!

Julian había sido golpeado por un taco de jockey y se había caído al agua fría. Ahora estaba tratando de entrar en calor con Crash y Eddy ayudándolo.

 **Diego:** No me explico por qué quiere mudarse lejos de ti

 **Manny:** No fue mi intensión. No es mi culpa que el chico no tenga reflejos

 **Morita:** Cómo pudiste hacerle eso? Creí que Julien te agradaba

 **Manny:** Pues si me cae bien

 **Morita:** Pues a mi no me parece. Porque cuando lo miras, lo único que ves es un obstáculo, o mucho peor, un blanco. Y lo que yo veo es a un chico dulce que se esfuerza al máximo para que lo apruebes.

 **Ellie:** Morita

 **Morita:** No, por favor, ya no sigan. Si sobrevivimos me voy a casar y me voy a salir de casa, esten felices por mí o no.

Sabiendo que era una discusión entre la familia de mamuts, los dientes de sable se fueron a un lado para darles privacidad.

 **Shira:** Y entonces...

 **Diego:** (suspiro) Creo que no hace falta explicar. No tienes idea de la locura que pasó allá.

 **Shira:** No pero creo que se puede superar.

 **Diego:** En serio? Que hizo Ellie?

 **Shira:** Pues… sin duda Manny es el más sobreprotector y hace locuras pero creo que esta vez Ellie le gano por mucho. No hirió a nadie pero… bueno, tu me entiendes.

 **Diego:** En serio lo dudo.

 **Shira:** Quieres apostar?

 **Diego:** Qué te parece si yo gano, tú cazas mañana, pero si tú ganas, yo lo hago.

 **Shira:** Tentador.

 **Diego:** Bien, entonces queda.

 **Shira:** Bien. Prepárate para perder.

 **Diego:** Lo dudo. Ellie no es tan-

 **Shira:** Ellie convenció a sus hermanos, a Sid y a la abuela para que la ayudaran a asustar a Morita para que no se vaya de la manada.

 **Diego:** … Ok, definitivamente perdi. Qué hizo exactamente?

 **Shira:** Ok, pero antes te diré que mañana me gustaría comer una gacela.

 **Diego:** Gacela será.

 **Shira:** (sonríe) Bien… Yo estaba buscándote cuando…

Y así Shira le contó lo que había pasado.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que Shira no es tan risueña, pero quería mostrar ese lado de ella que tal vez estaría adaptando gracias a la manada.**

 **Espero sus reviews n.n**

 **Nota: Quisiera invitarlos a unirse a mi pagina de facebook, es una página personal. Si te gusta el arte, el teatro, la ilustración y entre otras cosas creativas... pues debes darle like a mi página. Aun no publico muchas cosas ahí pero en cuanto logre tener una buena cantidad de seguidores. Les invito a hecharle un vistazo, esta en mi perfil n.n**


End file.
